Pour te taquiner!
by Shelke
Summary: one shot,un soir à peu pres normal au bar du 7eme ciel...mais la chaudiere tombe en panne...non c'est pas ce que vous croyez XD. CloudXTifa.


Hum alors voila mon premier one shot.J'espere que vous aimerez!ah au fait j'ai un peu changer le caractere de Cloud alors désolée si vous aimez pas...

Pour te taquiner…

Tifa était au bar du septième ciel, elle faisait la vaisselle. Encore une longue et dure soirée, les clients étaient arrivés par dizaines. Tous dépressifs ou fêtant un événement. Mais la soirée c'était passé sans de gros dégâts à par un client bien ''entamé'' qui en avait frappé une autre pour on ne sait quel raison, forçant Cloud à intervenir et le mettre à la porte. Car oui, Cloud avait fini plus tôt que prévu sa journée chargée en livraisons ce qui rendit Tifa heureuse. Mais revenons à la fermeture du bar…

La mère adoptive de Denzel fit sortir le dernier client qu'il restait et descendit le rideau de fer indiquant que le bar était bel et bien fermé. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pris un torchon et nettoya les tables sous le regard attentif de Cloud. Celui-ci était assis à une table un vers à moitié plein à la main, il regardait Tifa pensivement. Il avait changé depuis un moment il était plus ouvert et devenait...taquin. Ils étaient seuls ce soir car Marlene et Denzel étaient en vacances. Les enfants devaient surement manquer à Tifa depuis qu'ils étaient partis chez Barret mais elle avait l'air de tenir le coup. Il se leva et un énorme bruit se fit entendre depuis la cave, Tifa et Cloud se regardèrent surpris et se dirigèrent vers le bruit Cloud en premiers en cas d'éventuel voleur ou autre et Tifa sur ses talons (non pas que Tifa ne sache pas se défendre mais question de prudence). Une fois en bas Cloud alluma la lumière pour trouver une chaudière dans un piteux état :

« Aïe je crois qu'on a plus de chauffage pendant un moment, dit-il

-oh non il ne manquait plus que ca c'est pire que Village Glaçon (ndl : référence à la carte du monde de ff 7) quand on a plus de chauffage ici ! Se plainât-elle

-J'appellerais le technicien demain en attendant met un pull tu vas avoir froid dans peu de temps miss frileuse !se moqua-t-il

-Je ne suis pas frileuse loin de la c'est juste que le chat risque d'avoir froid ! hurla-t-elle rouge d'embarras »

Sur ces mots elle sortie de la cave et se remit à sa besogne. Tout à coup elle réalisa qu'elle avait été ridicule avec son histoire de chat alors qu'elle n'en avait pas…mais elle n'y pouvait rien Cloud lui faisait perdre la tête, il avait une influence incroyable sur elle même si il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui montrer. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, personne ne lui parlait sauf elle, elle s'était occupé de lui quand il avait perdu la raison…mais lui n'aimait que Aerith même si Tifa comprenait ce sentiment, même si elle n'en voulait en aucun cas à la défunte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse et triste, elle l'aimait depuis toujours. En pensant cela une goute roula le long de la joue de la demoiselle qui avait baissé la tête. Elle pleura en silence quand un frisson la parcourue et elle trembla légèrement. Cloud avait raison…elle était frileuse…

Elle sentie alors quelqu'un l'étreindre et reconnu le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci essuya une larme sur le coin de l'œil de la jeune femme :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ca tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas te faire de peine alors s'il te plait ne pleure plus, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'excuse

-Rassure toi je ne pleurais pas à cause de ça, dit-elle quelque peu troublé par le geste du blond

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda-il inquiet

-nostalgie… »Répondit-elle se dégageant de ses bras.

Tifa ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son geste n'était que purement amical, il l'a voyait comme une sœur ça elle en était persuadée. Elle se retourna pour être face à lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Puis elle feinta en disant qu'elle était fatiguée et se retira dans sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte Cloud, venu de nulle part lui bloqua l'entrée :

« Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?questionna-t-elle

-Tu ne sais pas mentir tu sais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tu es bizarre ! Dit-il la regardant fixement dans les yeux comme pour lire en elle

-en-enfin…je suis juste fatiguée, bégaya-t-elle

-Menteuse, je t'en pris dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Supplia-t-il

-J-je…enfaite…PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE SUIS FATIGUEE ! » S'emporta-t-elle complètement rouge

Sur ce elle poussa le beau blond et s'engouffra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Cloud avait un sourire taquin sur le visage à présent. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la belle brune quelques instants après pour qu'elle se calme. À peine était il rentré qu'un oreiller traversa la pièce pour atterrir sur le mur, passant à deux centimètres de son visage. Il sourit quand il aperçu le visage rouge de son amie d'enfance.

Tifa ne bougea pas d'un pousse elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Cloud s'inquiétait autant pour elle alors qu'il est toujours si renfermer et qu'il n'aime pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Elle n'eu pas le temps de chercher une réponse qu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, la prendre par la taille et…l'embrasser ?! Tifa resta incrédule ne comprenant pas la situation, elle pensait qu'elle rêvait encore mais la sensation dans son ventre lui prouva que non.

La chambre de Melle Lockheart était sombre et seule la lumière de la lune indiquait que deux personnes s'y trouvaient, enlacées, s'embrassant.

Une fois le baiser fini Cloud regarda Tifa qui semblait bloquée. Après deux minutes d'attente elle se décida enfin à briser le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demanda-t-elle perdue

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-il avec un sourire au coin

*CLAC* (note de l'auteur : j'ai essayée de faire clair mais pas sur que tout le monde comprenne, elle l'a giflé)

-ENVIE ? ENVIE ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment et toi tu le fait par envie sans aucun sentiment ! Tu as trop bu c'est ça ? Dit-elle furieuse et triste à la fois

-Non je suis parfaitement lucide

-ALORS POURQUOI ? Pleure-t-elle

-J'ai pensé que ca te ferait plaisir par rapport à tes sentiments envers moi

-Co-co-co-comment le sais tu ?demande-t-elle oubliant sa colère

-Tout simplement en t'observant depuis un petit moment et aussi grâce à une certaine ninja a la langue bien pendue…

-…

-Et de toute façon tu as aimé ce baiser, non ?

-MAIS TU NE M'AIMES PAS ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau

-Et qui a dit ca ?

-Et Aerith alors ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes remontant aux yeux

-Aerith que viens elle faire là ? Questionna-t-il surpris de la question

-Mais enfin tu l'aimes !

-Oui c'est vrai…

-…

-comme une sœur, répondit-il une légère teinte de tristesse dans les yeux (ndl : il est triste parce qu'elle est morte)

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt dans ce cas la et me laisser m'énerver ?

-Pour te taquiner ! » Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres

Sur ces mots il prit les mains de sa belle, les embrassa et les passa autour de son coup. Il posa les siennes sur les hanches de sa princesse et l'embrassa passionnément en lui murmurant un "Je t'aime". Il fait nuit noire et tout le monde dort dans la ville d'Edge (ndl : je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vraiment Edge la ville ou Tifa et Cloud habitent dans advent children) sauf deux personnes se découvrant pour la première fois sous la lumière complice de la lune…


End file.
